Clan Stormsnow
Clan Stormsnow is one of the few remaining elder clans of Zundrbar and is an aristocratic clan. Clan Stormsnow is currently led by Ronagni Stormsnow, a warrior who has returned following news of Zundrbar reaching around Khaz Modan. History Clan Stormsnow was one of the original clans of Zundrbar that travelled with Baldrick Sootbeard and the 500 Zundrbarians. Clan Stormsnow at the time was led by Alfvald Stormsnow, who perished, although saved the life of Baldrick Sootbeard from a Frostmane Troll Beserker. Alfvald's son, Thorvald, became a good friend of Baldrick's and the two travelled together and spoke very much. Eventually reaching an isolated canyon, they forged a passageway to the mountains, where they would make their settlement- Zundrbar. Upon the completion of the passageway, the passageway stood as the only way for one to reach Zundrbar, without hiking through the mountains, which was near impossible due to the rough area. Thorvald made Clan Stormsnow defend all of Zundrbar, and volunteered to create a guard for the passageway. The guard came to be known as the Stormsnow Guard, and they guarded the canyon area, as well as the passage. Numerous conflicts the Stormsnow Guard defended Zundrbar against are known as the "Stormsnow Wars." The Stormsnow Wars are usually broken into "chapters," the first chapter going from +250 to +400, "The First Chapter: The Dragon Wars." The second chapter going from +400 to +700 is, "The Second Chapter: Troggs." The third chapter going from +700 to +1300 is, "The Third Chapter: Trolls (Frostmane Trolls)." The fourth chapter going from +1300 to +1799 is, "The Fourth Chapter: Peace," as there were no conflicts at this time. The final chapter, going from +1800 to +1800 is, "The Final Chapter: Dark Irons." The Dark Irons were able to destroy the Stormsnow army save for Ronagni Stormsnow, who fled in an attempt to preserve Zundrbarian culture. The destruction of the Stormsnow army allowed for the Dark Irons to enter Zundrbar, although when they entered- the Battle of Zundrbar began, which was costly, especially for the Dark Irons. Ronagni during this time, fled to Ironforge, where he was a blacksmith and warrior for many years. Current Members -Ronagni Stormsnow- Head of the Stormsnow Guard Current Operations -Operation: "War of the Tusk"- A Joint operation between the Stormsnow Guard and the Ironbeard Mountaineers to fight the Angerfang Orcs. Status: Ongoing -Operation: "War of the Fjord"- Elements of the Stormsnow Guard have travelled northwards to guard the trading posts against rampant Vrykul and Scourge monsters in Northrend. Status: Ongoing -Operation: "War of the Boar"- A Joint operation between the Stormsnow Guard and Ironbeard Mountaineers against the Quilboars located near to the Stonehammer Quarry at the trading post in Bael Modan. Status: Ongoing -Operation: "Seastone Watch"- An operation of the Stormsnow Guard to hunt Murlocs in the northwestern area of the Wetlands. Status: Ongoing Death of Ronagni Stormsnow During Operation War of the Boar, Ronagni was severely injured whilst visiting the Red Mountain Colony, however the Stormsnow Guard still remains a unit of the military of Zundrbar, and has recently been deployed in Operation: "Landing in the Marsh," to secure New Zundrbar and establish coastal tobacco and sugarcane plantations. Current Holdings The Stormsnow Clan currently leads the Stormsnow Guard, an additional vanguard of troops who act as a similar organization as the Mountaineers led by Folgrin Ironbeard, although are less official and are focused more on defending Zundrbar's holdings rather than Zundrbar itself. Category:Zundrbar